Never Grow Up
by TheElychan
Summary: AU, Human!Cas & Human!Gaby  "Surtout, ne grandis jamais..."


**Eyyh! Première fic sur SPN!**

**Rien ne m'appartient (hélas), ni les personnages, ni la chanson dont est inspiré ce one-shot. C'est une chanson qui s'appelle "Never Grow Up", de Taylor Swift (oui, je sais, mais moi j'aime bien alors voilà!), et qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a fait penser à Gaby... Donc, here I go! Je me lance!**

**C'est un AU, où ils sont tous humains. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

><p>Gabriel, du haut de ses six ans, s'approcha du petit lit-cage en bois en sautillant d'excitation, sa sucette préalablement chipée dans le bocal de sucreries de la maison dans la bouche. Son tout dernier petit frère n'avait été ramené à la maison que depuis une poignée de jours que déjà il occupait l'esprit de tous ceux qui vivaient ici et dans le voisinage, et pourtant lui, ils ne l'avait jamais vu. Aussi, ce soir, alors que tous ses frères et sœurs étaient soit cloîtrés dans leurs chambres soit assis devant la télé avec leur père – père qui avait pourtant bien signifié à Gabriel de laisser son petit frère tranquille – , le petit garçon déjà grand frère s'était faufilé dans la chambre d'un bleu pâle apaisant où était installé le petit dernier de la famille afin de voir pour la première fois sa frimousse. C'était important pour le petit garçon, et ce parce qu'il voulait savoir si, enfin, un de ses frères et sœurs serait capable de ne pas le mettre à part, voire serait aussi bizarre que lui. Le petit châtain se pencha donc par-dessus les barreaux du lit, posant pour la première fois ses yeux d'ambre sur la petite chose au fond du lit. Un petit bébé, un petit <em>ange<em>, dans une grenouillère bleu ciel, dormant tranquillement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, serrant contre lui une peluche de lapin blanc portant un petit haut bleu sur lequel était brodé le nom de son propriétaire: «Castiel». Castiel, bien que _vraiment_ tout petit, avait déjà des cheveux d'un noir de jais tout ébouriffés, un petit nez adorable et, comme tout bébé qui se respecte, de grosses joues qu'il perdrait avec l'âge. Pour le coup, Gabriel – qui n'était franchement pas habitué à avoir ce genre de réflexion – , le trouva _fichtrement_ mignon. Sous ses paupières fermées, ses yeux s'agitaient au rythme de son rêve, et son tout nouveau grand frère se demanda vaguement de quoi pouvait bien rêver un si petit bébé qui ne connaissait encore rien de la vie. Le jeune châtain approcha prudemment son doigt de la joue du brun, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'effleurer, et réveilla son petit frère, qui bâilla de la façon la plus adorable de toutes avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux humides d'un bleu profond et de saisir dans sa petite main fraîche et potelée le doigt que Gabriel tendait vers lui. Contrairement aux autres bébés que Gabriel avait vus – et trouvés absolument inutiles et dénués d'intérêt dans l'instant – , Castiel avait des yeux calmes et d'un sérieux presque effrayant, se fixant sur ceux, mordorés, de son aîné sans s'en détourner une seule seconde, et lorsque ledit aîné sourit malgré sa sucette en bouche, le cadet se contenta de cligner des yeux et de resserrer sa prise sur le doigt tenu dans sa main. Castiel était bizarre, ça, c'était certain, et, à voir son regard déjà sûr et son manque de marques d'émotion, le châtain ne sut dire s'il était trop éveillé ou pas assez. De toute façon, il s'en fichait : il aimait déjà son petit frère et ne rompit le silence trop calme pour la chambre d'un enfant âgé de seulement quelques jours que pour promettre à cette paire de grands yeux de saphir que toujours, il protègerait leur possesseur et ferait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à pleurer. Le son de sa voix le trahit et bientôt, une injonction autoritaire prononcée par son père lui ordonnant de quitter la chambre aux murs bleu pâle se fit entendre. Gabriel grimaça, et, avant de quitter la pièce et malgré le bonbon qui occupait sa bouche, souffla à son petit frère :

- Surtout, ne grandis jamais.

Si pour le petit garçon cela ne signifiait qu'éviter les réprimandes et pour un potentiel observateur extérieur, cela pouvait signifier que grandir n'attirait que les problèmes qui allaient de pair avec les (trop lourdes) responsabilités, pour Castiel, à cet instant, ce ne fut qu'une suite se sons sans importance qu'il oublia presque aussitôt que le doigt de son frère eut quitté sa main.

**spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn**

Gabriel avait quatorze ans, à présent, et il s'employait activement à faire une danse de la joie des plus étranges et ridicules autour de Castiel, qui le regardait d'un air blasé, comme à son habitude. La raison de la soudaine joie irradiante – on pouvait presque voir les vagues d'une aura de bonne humeur se dégager de lui... – du châtain était la sortie très récente de _Star Wars_ 5, film qu'il attendait au moins depuis la sortie du précédent, et l'arrivée du weekend. Son addiction à la science-fiction ne gagnait de toute évidence pas son plus jeune frère – qui avait tout de même eu la grâce de lire les livres de la soi-disant «mythique» saga pour faire plaisir à son aîné – , lequel continua à marcher tranquillement vers la bibliothèque du salon en ignorant royalement l'espèce de danse rituelle indienne effectuée autour de lui pour y saisir un roman épais comme un dictionnaire (et probablement aussi ennuyeux) et le feuilleter distraitement. Gabriel arrêta de danser stupidement pour fixer le trop sérieux brun, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue boudeuse remplaçant l'expression de joie qu'il affichait la seconde précédente. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement lorsqu'une idée lui vint, et, saisissant les mains de son cadet pour fermer le livre en un claquement sec, clama haut et fort qu'il allait venir au cinéma avec lui. Castiel soupira – bien que les coins de ses lèvres ne se redressent dans un léger sourire – et se laissa entrainer dans la voiture de leur voisine, dont l'âge devait approcher les soixante-dix ans et faisait rougir de honte l'aîné des deux frères, le plus jeune s'en fichant complètement. Dans le cinéma, après avoir fait le plein de popcorn et autres sucreries à la demande du châtain, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans les fauteuils rouges, le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau fixant sans la moindre émotion tout ce qui passait sous le regard de ses deux orbes saphir et son voisin de six ans son aîné sautillant presque d'excitation sur son siège. Le film commença enfin, faisant entendre sa musique pimpante, et durant les deux heures suivantes, Gabriel se félicita d'avoir emmené son petit frère avec lui en voyant ses yeux suivre l'action avec ce qui semblait être de l'avidité, même si son visage ne montrait aucun changement. Le film finit dans une nouvelle musique clinquante et ils rentrèrent chez eux, repassant par la voiture de leur vieille voisine, le plus âgé re-racontant toute l'histoire avec passion. Il était toujours occupé à refaire le film à lui tout seul lorsque lui et Castiel remontèrent l'allée qui menait à leur maison, mais la vague ombre de sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres du brun depuis le début de l'après-midi s'effaça dès leur entrée : leur père était parti, sans la moindre explication ni même la moindre excuse, ne laissant de lui à ses enfants qu'un vieux trench-coat usé et délavé. Castiel l'avait pris et l'avait gardé, et personne n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait que huit ans. Ce jour-là, une part de l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteint pour ne plus jamais se rallumer, et Gabriel se serait bien tapé la tête contre le mur pour avoir laissé quelqu'un – fusse-ce son propre père – briser le cœur de son petit-frère adoré. À ce moment précis, il eut envie de grandir d'un seul coup pour pouvoir être un adulte et devenir pour Castiel le père attentionné qu'aurait dû être le leur et pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de s'éteindre complètement.

**spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn~spn**

Gabriel avait vingt ans, et venait tout juste de quitter sa famille pour partir vivre selon ses propres moyens, dans son propre appartement. La discussion avec ses plus grands frères avait été houleuse, ceux-ci l'accusant de tous les abandonner alors que leur père n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux et que le plus jeune d'entre eux – Castiel – n'avait encore que quatorze ans. Le châtain appuya sa tête contre la vitre du bus, serrant son poing sur la bretelle de son sac à dos, à la pensée de Castiel. Ce petit brun aux yeux bleus avait été le seul a accepter et aimer sa bizarrerie, ne lui en voulant même pas de le laisser seul dans une famille qu'il avait lui-même parfois du mal à supporter, et il passé tant de temps à essayer de rendre la vie de son cadet la moins pesante possible... Il se souvenait d'à peu près tout : le regard intrigué de son petit frère assit à la table du petit-déjeuner alors que lui-même inaugurait sa devenue inimitable danse de la joie pour son premier jour d'école, la façon qu'avaient les orbes saphir qu'étaient les yeux du brun de briller de joie et d'affection alors qu'il redressait prestement la tête de son livre en entendant les pas de leur père qui rentrait du travail, les quelques phrases cinglantes et cassantes jetées par un Castiel qui d'ordinaire n'ouvrait que très peu la bouche et les éclats de rire de l'aîné devant les mines quelque part entre insultées et médusées de ceux à qui elles étaient adressées, tous ces morceaux de musique qui arrivaient à arracher au petit brun un vrai sourire, large et sincère...

Sale petit schtroumpf, jura faussement Gabriel en pensées, tu vas sacrément me manquer...

Le bus arriva enfin à son arrêt et il descendit, son sac jeté sur son épaule, et marcha jusqu'à son appartement. Y entrant après avoir marché quelques minutes et cherché pendant au moins autant de temps le code de la porte d'entrée, il y trouva le silence troublé uniquement par les tic-tac de l'horloge qui pendait au mur et les meubles neufs qu'il avait acheté il y a peu, qui sentaient encore le plastique et quelque chose comme du désinfectant. Le vide de vie de l'appartement l'envahit comme on plonge dans un bain d'eau glacée. Grommelant qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à détruire cette fichue horloge au marteau, il tenta de faire partir cette impression de solitude en lançant son sac sur son canapé trop neuf et en attrapant une sucette dans un petit bocal posé sur un meuble près de son entrée. Le châtain grogna lorsque le goût fruité se répandit dans sa gorge mais ne le fit pas se sentir mieux, et puis, alors qu'il allait s'affaler sur son canapé – droit sur son sac, et probablement maudire ce foutu Murphy sur quarante-deux générations – , la sonnette de l'appartement retentit dans la pièce. Il soupira, le vide l'empêchant d'être autre chose que las, et alla ouvrir. Le vide ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, le froid du silence et des tic-tac de l'horloge laissa place à une chaleur tendre : devant sa porte, raide comme un piquet et visiblement plus mal à l'aise dans ce couloir inconnu que dans son trench-coat trop grand, se tenait Castiel, ses cheveux noir corbeau aussi ébouriffés qu'à leur habitude et ses yeux d'un bleu profond se fixant sur son grand frère en se mettant à briller. Invitant son cadet à entrer, Gabriel retrouva son sourire et oublia l'horloge, songeant qu'il n'était plus un enfant que rien n'atteignait plus de quelques minutes, mais qu'il se devait de faire semblant afin que son petit frère, lui, puisse le rester.

**END**


End file.
